Dystopie
by Raven Marsh
Summary: Vous étiez quelqu'un. Vous avez voulu changer. Vous êtes tombé bien bas, et maintenant vous ne pouvez que regretter le temps passé. Il est difficile de grandir quand on comprend que le monde des adultes n'est pas toujours tout rose. (personnages présentés à tour de rôle)
1. Kyle Broflovski

**Rating : T**

 **Personnages :Kyle Broflovski.**

 **Couples : léger K2 (si on peut appeler ça un couple).**

 **Histoire : Vous étiez quelqu'un. Vous avez voulu changer. Vous êtes tombés bien bas, et maintenant vous ne pouvez que regretter le temps passé. Il est difficile de grandir quand on comprend que le monde des adultes n'est pas toujours tout rose.**

 **Speak : Vignettes des personnages de South Park. Je voulais commencer par Stan mais ça me coûtait trop de l'écrire, trop proche de moi. Voici Kyle. Histoire écrite en utilisant la 2nde personne du pluriel, j'espère que c'est pas trop choquant. En prime je fais un petit parallèle avec Homestuck.**

 **Disclaimer : M. Stone et T. Parker sont les créateurs de South Park.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Votre nom est Kyle Broflovski. De tous vos amis vous semblez être celui qui a le mieux réussi. Brillant élève, avenir tout tracé, réussite professionnelle et même assez charmant pour plaire à ces dames. Ce qu'elles ne savent pas, c'est que vous pliez l'échine pour vous donner une bonne image. Vous essayez d'y croire mais vous ne pouvez pas. Puisque en réalité la seule chose qui vous intéresse chez ces femmes d'un soir à qui vous faites des promesses innombrables, c'est leur argent. Pour la simple et bonne raison que vous en manquez.

Votre rêve était de partir étudier dans une Université de renom, de devenir célèbre et convoité. Vous le vouliez, mais vous ne pourrez jamais vous payer ces études, tout ça à cause d'une erreur de jeunesse qui vous a endetté jusqu'au cou. Encore une preuve de votre gentillesse abusive. Vous vous sentez pitoyable, parce qu'au fond de vous vous savez que vous ne serez jamais heureux avec une femme. Pour la simple et bonne raison que vous aimez les hommes, même si vous tentez désespérément de le cacher pour ne pas faire honte à votre famille.

Mais, ce que vous espériez surtout, c'était de pouvoir rester avec vos amis d'enfance, même s'ils constituaient pour vous un boulet. Car oui, vous avez le cœur sur la main et ne supportez pas la misère dans le monde. A chaque clochard que vous voyez traîner dans les rues vous ne voulez que vous arrêter pour lui tendre la main, à eux et leur indémodable slogan : _J'ai faim, aidez-moi s'il vous plaît !_ Mais vous ne le faites pas, vous continuez votre chemin en retenant vos larmes pour ne pas qu'elles coulent. La seule fois de votre vie où vous avez été charitable, vous avez déclenché une invasion de clochards dans votre ville natale. Le jeune homme que vous venez de dépasser, là, il tend devant lui une tasse cassée en réclamant de l'argent. Vous fixez ses cheveux blonds semblables aux rayons du soleil d'un air absent. Ils vous rappellent les cheveux de l'un de vos amis qui a mal tourné, lui aussi. Vous décidez de lui donner une pièce, ne pouvant retenir vos larmes.

A cause de lui vous avez revécu des souvenirs d'enfance que vous auriez préféré oublier pour ne pas avoir à souffrir. Mais vous ne pouvez pas lui en vouloir, ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il ressemble à Kenny, le seul garçon que vous ayez vraiment aimé de toute votre vie. Ça aurait pu être une belle histoire, si ça avait réellement bien fini. Ça n'avait même pas commencé, vous aviez tellement peur de souffrir ou de perdre un ami. Mais tout ça, ça reste des excuses en l'air. Vous n'êtes tout simplement pas assez courageux. Ni pour dire la vérité à vos parents, ni pour réclamer une augmentation au travail ou encore menacer de démissionner. Vous le savez, mais vous ne faites rien pour changer. Vous avez besoin de ce travail pour vous aider à payer vos études, surtout que vous connaissez le patron. Si vous êtes assez sage, il vous donnera rapidement une augmentation et vous pourrez enfin manger autre chose que ces patates trop fades qui vous tuent les papilles gustatives et ne nourrissent pas vraiment. La preuve en reste votre physique, trop pâle et trop mince.

Pour ne rien arranger, vous êtes juif et roux. On ne peut réellement changer sa religion, du moment que l'on est né d'une mère juive. Les roux se font moquer, les juifs se font bizuter. Vous en avez eu la mauvaise expérience plus d'une fois, entre ceux qui vous bloquait dans les douches pour abuser de vous et voir votre _circoncise_ ou encore ceux qui se contentait de vider le contenu de votre armoire sur le sol. C'est pour ça que vous avez toujours détesté les internats. Mais là encore vous n'avez rien dit, parce que vous estimiez ne pas le mériter mais aussi pour ne pas faire honte à ceux que vous aimiez. Vous êtes entré dans une case, cette case que l'on a bien voulu vous attribuer. Mais vous avez craqué. Vous avez eu des tendances emo, sans pour autant aller jusqu'à adopter leur mode. Mais vous vous scarifiiez.

C'est fini maintenant, mais pour cela vous avez été obligé de brûler votre école. C'était simple, clair, net et efficace. Personne n'aurait du s'en rendre compte. Mais le seul enfoiré qui faisait attention à vos agissements, qui vous surveillait de près, c'est ce gros connard d'Eric Theodore Cartman. Il ne vous a jamais laissé en paix et ne vous laissera jamais lui filer entre les doigts. Il est tout puissant, il sait que c'est vous qui avez brûlé l'école. Comme d'ordinaire il vous offre de vous racheter, en échange de son silence. Vous n'avez pas le choix, vous acceptez son caprice d'enfant gâté. Maintenant vous êtes mal. Vous êtes entré sur le marché du travail sans diplôme et le patron qui vous emploie se trouve être le plus gros raciste antisémite de tous les temps. Il vous a embauché car il sait que vous faites du bon travail. Il en profite pour se tourner les pouces pendant que vous fournissez tout le travail, pour des clopinettes. Mais il n'acceptera pas que vous disiez quoi que ce soit, il aura juste à lever le petit doigt pour vous virer si ça lui chante. Vous devez donc vous taire, attendre qu'une nouvelle passe arrive. Un meilleur moment de la vie. Peut-être retrouverez-vous un jour Kenny, peut-être lui avouerez-vous enfin votre amour caché.

Pour l'instant, vous faites juste la sale besogne sous les directives de Cartman. Ça pourrait être pire, il n'abuse pas de vous comme le faisait vos camarades de l'Université et vous ne vous plaignez pas de la faim, comme ces chômeurs qui courent les rues.

* * *

 **Ça intéresse quelqu'un la suite ?  
Peut-être que je vais modifier cette partie je ne suis pas totalement satisfait de la misère de Kyle. Normalement le prochain est Stan.**


	2. Stanley Marsh

**Rating : T**

 **Personnages : Stanley Marsh.**

 **Couples : très léger Stendy (si on peut appeler ça un couple).**

 **Histoire : Vous étiez quelqu'un. Vous avez voulu changer. Vous êtes tombés bien bas, et maintenant vous ne pouvez que regretter le temps passé. Il est difficile de grandir quand on comprend que le monde des adultes n'est pas toujours tout rose.**

 **Speak : Vignettes des personnages de South Park. Finalement j'ai écris le truc de Stan. Moins dur que je ne le pensais, je trouve qu'il marche moins que celui de Kyle. Histoire écrite en utilisant la 2nde personne du pluriel, j'espère que c'est pas trop choquant. En prime je fais un petit parallèle avec Homestuck.**

 **Disclaimer : M. Stone et T. Parker sont les créateurs de South Park.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Votre nom est Stan Marsh. Vous aimiez le football américain, vous aimiez vos amis et votre famille. Vous aimiez la vie tout court aussi. Vous étiez asthmatique, mais c'était sans importance puisque ça n'était pas très grave. Ni très voyant. Vous vous faisiez battre par votre sœur, mais vous pensiez qu'avec le temps ça changerait et qu'au fond elle vous aimait comme vous l'aimiez. Vous aimiez la nature et tout ce qui y avait trait, vous détestiez le café et l'odeur de bière que votre père avait en permanence collée à la bouche. Vous grimaciez et toussiez chaque fois qu'un fumeur agitait une clope sous votre nez. Vous vous étiez juré de ne jamais y toucher. Vous espériez pouvoir devenir un type bien. Vous espériez gagner votre vie en faisant un métier qui vous plairait. Vous êtes tombé bien bas.

Après une énième dépression suite aux coups de votre sœur, vous avez vu votre père sombrer dans l'alcool et la drogue quand un jeune prodige a volé son travail. Il ne rentre même plus à la maison depuis la dernière dispute qu'il a eue avec Sharon. Votre pauvre mère s'est faite interner devant tout le malheur qui vous est tombé dessus. Elle pensait être une femme forte mais elle n'aura pas tenu bien longtemps. Malgré les recommandations du médecin, vous avez recommencé à fumer, même si les incidences que cela pourrait avoir sur votre santé pourraient être catastrophiques. Vous vous en fichez. Vous pensez que le monde est de la merde. Des montagnes de merdes et qu'il est impossible de le faire marcher correctement. Il n'y a pas de fonctionnement correct au monde. C'est juste un putain d'endroit où on a rassemblé tous les plus gros abrutis qu'il existe pour voir combien de temps tiendrait la planète.

Vous ne croyez plus à toutes ces conneries racontées dans la Bible, vous êtes retourné voir les gothiques car vous commenciez vraiment à déprimer. Comme eux, vous avez appris à croire en Cthulhu et en le fait que le monde tel que nous le connaissons n'est que provisoire. Que lorsque Cthulhu et les Grands Anciens reviendront sur Terre, ils apporteront avec eux mille ans de ténèbres, libérant ainsi le monde de toutes les souillures humaines qui la pourrissaient jusqu'à la moelle. Trop obnubilés par ces bouts de papiers appelés _argent_ pour se préoccuper de la déchéance du monde. Vous pensez naïvement que, après ça, tout ira mieux, parce que les êtres humains auront enfin pris conscience du mal qu'ils faisaient au monde.

Autrefois vous aviez une petite-amie à laquelle vous teniez beaucoup. Elle vous a déchiré en deux à cause de ruptures. Elle disait toujours que c'était de votre faute, sans jamais se remettre en cause elle-même. Pourtant elle aurait du car ce n'était pas votre faute mais bien celle de sa jalousie. Elle était en permanence persuadée que vous la trompiez, avec vos amis. Comme si les hommes vous avaient déjà intéressé… Remarque si, il y en avait bien un qui vous intéressait, mais de manière plus malsaine que romantique et il était bien loin d'être votre ami. Wendy n'aurait pas du triturer sa santé mentale pour quelque chose d'aussi invraisemblable. Vous l'aimiez. Mais maintenant c'est terminé.

Vous n'arrivez pas à passer à autre chose. Cette fille à présent inaccessible hante vos nuits et vos fantasmes les plus secrets. Dire que vous vous pensiez romantique, désormais vous vous traitez bien volontiers de pervers pour aller jusqu'à fantasmer de la violer un soir dans son lit. Vous vous sentez horriblement mal chaque fois que vous vous touchez en pensant que ça serait le paradis.

Vous aviez réessayé de boire, pour faire comme votre père. Mais vous étiez trop habitué à l'alcool depuis votre plus jeune âge alors ça n'a pas eu de grand effet sur vous à part vous mettre dans une rage folle. Vous aviez envie de frapper quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Malgré le fait que depuis que vous vous êtes essayé à la culture mormone, vous êtes devenu non-violent. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui pouvait endurer vos caprices et vous rendre vos coups pour vous renvoyer à la gueule à quel point vous êtes inutile.

Cette personne, c'était Craig Tucker. Mais quand vous êtes arrivé, prêt à le frapper pour qu'il vous renvoie toute la merde que vous êtes à vous seul, il vous a agité de la poudre blanche sous le nez et vous l'avez suivi comme un chien le ferait avec son maître. _Ce n'est pas de la drogue_ , avait-il assuré, _c'est la poudre de la fée clochette et avec, tu voles jusqu'au pays des merveilles._ Revoie tes classiques Tucker. Voilà ce que vous lui avez répliqué après avoir tout gerbé sur le sol. Vous aviez juré de ne jamais toucher à cette merde, ce connard vous a bien eu. Il faut croire que c'est bien plus facile d'énoncer le proverbe que de le respecter. Vous vous sentiez déjà mal avec tout ce que vous fumiez en temps normal, cette fois vous aviez bien failli y passer et ça vous avait fait rire. Vous aviez trouvé votre solution pour échapper à cette vie de merde dans ce monde de merde.

Malheureusement, personne ne vous laissera crever et vous le savez. Parce que ce putain de monde de merde veut votre peau, tellement que même votre pire ennemi vous protège du trépas. Tellement sympa, ça donnerait presque envie de se foutre une balle.

Vous ne vous droguez pas, alors vous estimez que ça peut être pire et que vous n'êtes pas encore au plus bas, même si ça ne devrait pas tarder. Ce connard accélère votre chute et il vous est impossible de savoir quand il aura fini de vous traîner dans la boue. Vous êtes totalement à sa merci pour bien des choses. Notamment votre avenir.

Ouais, l'avenir. Parlons-en justement. Dans peu de temps vous aurez vingt-et-un ans. Dans peu de temps vous serez adulte. La seule chose que vous ayez envie de faire, devant la déchéance humaine qui vous a un peu trop contaminé, c'est vous tirer une balle. Tant pis pour vos amis et vous-même, ils se débrouilleront très bien sans vous.

* * *

 **Ça intéresse quelqu'un la suite ?  
Normalement le prochain est Kenny.**


	3. Kenneth McCormick

**Rating : T**

 **Personnages : Kenneth McCormick.**

 **Couples : léger Kendy (si on peut appeler ça un couple).**

 **Histoire : Vous étiez quelqu'un. Vous avez voulu changer. Vous êtes tombé bien bas, et maintenant vous ne pouvez que regretter le temps passé. Il est difficile de grandir quand on comprend que le monde des adultes n'est pas toujours tout rose.**

 **Speak : Vignettes des personnages de South Park. Comme promis, Kenny. Je suis pas satisfait non plus, il y aura sûrement des modif' de faites. J'ai pas parlé de Princess Kenny. Histoire écrite en utilisant la 2nde personne du pluriel, j'espère que c'est pas trop choquant. En prime je fais un petit parallèle avec Homestuck.**

 **Disclaimer : M. Stone et T. Parker sont les créateurs de South Park.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Votre nom est Kenneth McCormick. Vous vivez un cauchemar. Vous avez tout simplement eu la malchance de tomber sur la mauvaise personne, au mauvais moment. Vous n'en pouvez plus de ce secret trop longtemps gardé, pourtant il vous faut faire avec. Vous avez déjà suffisamment de problèmes comme ça pour en causer d'avantage encore. A cause de vous, Wendy Testaburger est retenue dans un hôpital psychiatrique, tout ça parce que vous être morts plusieurs fois devant ses yeux.

Vous avez été un beau salaud, pendant qu'elle couchait avec Stan vous êtes allé la draguer, seulement parce que pour vous c'était un bon challenge. Mais vous l'avez faite plonger avec vous, parce que malheureusement vous étiez tombé dans ses filets en trouvant qu'elle était la plus jolie créature qui soit. Vous n'avez pas mis longtemps à la mettre au courant pour vos morts. Elle a dit qu'elle savait et vous avez sauté de joie. Elle vous avait menti. Vous n'étiez jamais mort devant elle mais la fois où ça s'est produit, elle a définitivement perdu la raison.. Depuis vous ne la voyez plus de peur d'aggraver encore plus les choses. Vous êtes tombé en dépression. La question qui vous trotte sans cesse dans la tête est _pourquoi est-ce que je vis_ ou plutôt _pourquoi je ne peux pas mourir_. Vous avez tout essayé, même les morts les plus douloureuses. Vous pensiez que ça irait, qu'à force vous trouveriez un moyen de réellement en finir.

Vous êtes devenu accro à la douleur, si bien qu'à présent vous ne pouvez plus vous en priver. Elle vous prouve que vous êtes en vie, ce qui est à la fois votre pire cauchemar et votre plus grand soulagement. Vous souhaitez crever, mais votre corps, lui, veut vivre. Vous vous sentez trahi par ce corps qui ne réagit pas comme vous l'entendez. Pour vous, il ne mérite rien d'autre qu'être découpé, en mille morceaux. De souffrir pour l'éternité, puisqu'il vous est impossible de mourir. Vous testez toutes les morts les pires possible, parce que vous êtes le propriétaire de ce corps inutile. Ce corps qui refuse de se décomposer pour de bon sans revivre le lendemain.

Vos activités nocturnes ? Vous avez arrêté depuis longtemps. Ça ne vous apportait rien. Au début vous pensiez naïvement qu'en jouant les justiciers vous trouveriez pourquoi vous étiez venu sur Terre, mais cela a eu l'effet contraire. Vous savez encore moins pourquoi vous êtes dans ce putain de merdier appelé _Planète Bleue_. Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez un homme important, vous auriez eu votre rôle à jouer. Là, vous êtes juste inutile. Même en Mysterion, personne ne vous prenait au sérieux. Vous pensiez que c'était à cause du costume, mais cette ville pourrie n'a pas besoin de héros. Elle se pourrit d'elle-même, de l'intérieur, et ça vous ne pourrez jamais rien y changer. Vous avez bien vu les effets désastreux que cette ville a eue sur votre jeune sœur, vous ne les pardonnerez jamais. Vous avez promis.

Finie, la course aux filles. Pour tout dire, vous n'avez jamais été très populaire avec elles. Pour la simple et bonne raison que seuls les pédophiles et violeurs se retournaient sur votre passage. Contrairement aux rumeurs qui vous rabaissaient en permanence, vous n'avez pas vraiment eu de relation sérieuse et sexuelle avec une fille. Votre première fois était un garçon. Un type de la radio qui a salement profité de vous alors que vous n'aviez que neuf ans. Il vous avait demandé une turlutte. Il l'a appréciée. Il est revenu vous voir, a menacé votre sœur, l'a séquestrée devant votre refus d'obtempérer. Dès qu'il a sorti l'argent de ses poches pourtant, vous n'avez pas pu faire autrement que d'accepter. Vous seriez capable de faire n'importe quoi pour de l'argent. Vous n'avez peur de rien. Ou presque rien. Ce qu'il a fait à Karen après avoir profité de vous, vous essayez à tout prix de l'oublier. Ce n'est malheureusement pas chose facile : ce sont les souvenirs les plus pénibles qui restent.

Hier, vous êtes passé à la télé. Vous ne pensiez pas que ça se passerait comme ça. Tout le monde vous a vu mourir en direct. Aujourd'hui, tout le monde s'en souvient. Vous avez toujours souhaité que vos amis se souviennent de vos morts, mais maintenant vous regrettez même jusqu'au fait d'y avoir songé. Des personnes habillées de blanc sont venues toquer à votre porte. Ils ont payé vos parents pour qu'ils vous laisse partir avec eux. Ils ne s'y ont pas opposé malgré votre refus catégorique. Ils se sont toujours foutu de votre avis, comme de la vie de leurs enfants en général d'ailleurs. La meilleure preuve en reste Karen. Ces types en blanc, c'était des scientifiques. Ils vous ont fait souffrir plus que vous n'aviez jamais souffert. Ils sont allés jusqu'à couper des parties de votre cœur pour voir lorsqu'il cesserait de fonctionner. Ils voulaient tester vos limites, mais aussi comprendre pourquoi vous étiez encore en vie. Ils vous on fait des choses horribles. Tellement horribles que, là, tout de suite, vous ne sauriez dire si vous êtes en vie ou mort. Vous avez tout essayé pour leur échapper, sachant pertinemment que si vous mouriez vous auriez la paix au moins pour quelques heures et que ça vous laisserait une possibilité de fuite.

Vous avez essayé d'avaler votre langue, mais les scientifiques ont été plus rapides et vous l'on sectionnée. D'un coup sec. Vous avez plus mal que jamais, mais vous ne pouvez plus rien faire. Des voiles blancs s'agitent au-dessus de vous. Ils ont déjà entamé plusieurs de vos sens. Vous n'entendez plus rien du fait qu'ils vous ont au préalable éclaté les tympans, n'êtes plus capable de goûter ni de vous mouvoir comme bon vous semble. Vous membres dont écartelés et vous pouvez clairement voir, dans un bocal près de vous, l'un de vos doigt que l'on vous a précédemment arraché. Vous auriez aimé qu'ils vous anesthésie ou vous endorme, mais il faut croire que la race humaine est la plus cruelle.

* * *

 **Ça intéresse quelqu'un la suite ?  
** **Prochain : Craig. Si je modifie pas des trucs sur Kenny d'abord.**


End file.
